Iluso
by LauriS
Summary: Harry cree cosas, que como siempre, son desacertadas. ¿Podrá entender la verdad de una vez por todas?...con un poco de ayuda del amor...y de Hermione... ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Señora JK Rowling. Escritora de grandes _"maravillas"_ como HBP -haha-

Dedicado a todos los que creen en el **amor verdadero**. Y a todos los **Delusional**, que están **orgullosos** de serlo, como quiene scribe esta humilde historia.

**-----------**

**Iluso**

La conocía más que a nadie. No sabía si eran los cinco años de observarla a su lado o aquella extraña conexión que comenzaba a sospechar que tenían.

Pero Harry sabía perfectamente; como nunca supo nada, que Hermione estaba actuando extraña.

Extraña pura y exclusivamente con él.

En clases ya no le fisuraba ninguna costilla por no prestar atención y que él utilize la capa de invisibilidad había dejado de ser un problema.

La situación empeoraba cuando él saludaba a Cho o alguna chica de cuarto lo miraba tímidamente y reía con sus amigas. En estos momentos Hermione ya no fruncía el entrecejo como Harry esperaba ver; sino que delicadamente se deslizaba de la escena pues decía, debía ir a la biblioteca, o al baño, o al cuarto... o a cualquier lugar que mantuviera a Harry alevado veinte metros a la redonda de su persona.

Una noche ya en la cama Harry armó por duodécima vez en el día las pizas de la situación en su cabeza; hasta que mágicamente encajaron: _"Hermione era una chica, muy bella a decir verdad y tener a su lado dos amigos las veiticuatro horas del día le prohibía relacionarse con algún otro chico de Hogwarts"..._

... Y de pronto vio una cabellera castaña y abultada pasar de la mano con Colin Cravey a su costado; este le tomaba fotos y le sacaba disimuladamente la lengua a Harry. Como todos los benditos días desde hacía un mes; Hermione se olvidaba que él estaba allí y el espantoso nudo debido a la indiferencia de ella agrietaba cada vez más el estómago de Harry.

De repente Colin Cravey lo llamó con las mano y con una voz lejana pero clara le habló "Tu te la perdiste Harry...¡Y yo que pensé que eran novios en cuarto!"... Colin comenzaba a transformarse en alguien más robusto y de aspecto tosco... "Herr-mio-ne me habla muy bien de ti...todo el tiempo"...y se volvía a transformar en alguien más familiar; lleno de pecas y colorado..."Pero me dicen que son amigos... casi hermanos...hermanos...hermanos"...

-¡Harry despierta!

Sentía la sabana en el cuello quitándole el aire. Tirado en el piso intentó calmar su respiración mientras la cara de preocupación y pánico de Ron aparecía sobre él. La agitación hacía que el sudor frío que empapaba su camiseta se le adhiera al cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron-¿Algo con tu-ya-sabes-quién?

Harry miró a Ron y luego a la alfombra. Sería una idiotez contarle la pesadilla; seguramente el colorado se burlaría de él hasta el fin de su existencia. Por eso lo decidió.

-Debo hablar con Hermione- dijo fugazmente mientras se colocaba la túnica y agarraba las gafas.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!- escuchó decir a Ron,imitando su voz, antes de cerrar la puerta - ¿no te sabes otra palabras?

Había unos pocos alumnos levantados en la Sala Común. Se acercó a Pavarti que rizaba sus pestañas para informarse si Hermione había bajado ya. La respuesta fue afirmativa "Hace una hora; en la biblioteca".

Corrió.No sabía porqué pero se veía impulsado por una fuerza superior.

Paró en seco.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. ¿Para qué diablos la buscaba?. ¿Qué le diría?.

¿Acaso era Hermione dependiente? ... Volvió a correr.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca el lomo de_ "Historia de Hogwarts" _se incrustó en su pecho y cayó al piso, rebotando dos veces su cabeza en la fría piedra.

Las gafas ladeadas, estaba mareado; pero un gritito ahogado lo hizo abrir los ojos.

La había encontrado.

Hermione tiró los libros y se arrodilló a un costado de él mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y tenía aquella mirada que Harry calificaba como preocupación.

-¿Harry estás bien? ¡Disculpame por favor! ¡No te vi!

-¿Yo?; estoy espléndido Hermione; aunque podría estar mejor si me devuelves el pulmón que me quedó adherido a _"Historia de Hogwarts"_

Ella lanzó una risita nerviosa y le ofreció ayuda para pararse mientras le acomodaba la túnica y movía el nudo de la corbata hacia la derecha; algo sonrojada.

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó ella casualmente, fijando la vista en la punta de sus zapatos.

-Si- dijo Harry, rotúndamente- tenemos que hablar

Hermione alzó la vista, conectando sus ojos marrones con aquellos conocidos- pero no menos especiales- verdes.

-Estuve pensando en ti... mejor dicho en nostros- prosiguió Harry, mientras el labio de Hermione se ladeaba en una imperceptible sonrisa, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo -Estás actuando extraña; principalmente conmigo y sé que se debe a que ya no puedes estar a mi lado de esta manera; y te entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga...

Hermione parecía sombrada por el razonamiento lógico de Harry, y sus mejillas aumentaban cada vez más su tono carmesí. Harry se sentía tan orgulloso que dejó de importarle el dolor en la cabeza debido al impacto con el piso.

-...Yo sé que seguramente te gusta alguien y por eso no quieres estar a nuestro lado porque impedimos - retorcijón en el estómago- que te acerques- otro más- a otra persona.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry no pudo descifrar el gesto de Hermione. ¿Acaso era decepción?...¿frustración?...

-¡Ay Harry! ¡Eres un completo idiota!- espetó ella; y le lanzó el tomo de_ "Historia de Hogwarts"_ con tanta puntería que le volvió a desacomodar un pulmón.

Sin dudas sería una excelente bateadora.

-¡Hey, Hermione!

Caminaba con zancadas enormes. Chocó con algunas personas con las cuales no se disculpó; y Harry. intentando alcanzarla, por fin dio con el término correcto: estaba condenadamente furiosa.

La alcanzó.

Por miedo a sufrir otro "ataque" la tomó firme pero delicadamente de las muñecas y la acomodó contra la pared de uno de aquellos pasillos poco concurridos de Hogwarts.

¿Eso que veía correr por su mejilla era una lágrima?.

Con mucho cuidado soltó una de las muñecas y con un movimiento suave de su pulgar secó aquella maldita gota salada que se escurría por el rostro de su amiga. Ella parecía más tranquila.

-Lo siento- comenzó él- es sólo que estuve pensando que actuabas extraña conmigo y anoche...- Harry dudó si debía continuar el debate-... soñé que Colin, Viktor y Ron me decían que pensaban que eras mi novia, que hablabas mucho de mi y que eramos muy amigos...

-Ajá- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-...Entonces , antes de eso estuve pensando que te comportabas así sólo conmigo y en momentos... bueno... por ejemplo cuando vemos a Cho... y ese tipo de situaciones...

-Ajá

-...Y yo lo relacioné...

-Eres complicado Harry; ¿no había una relación más fácil?- preguntó Hermione volviendo a sonar irritada, y conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco. Él pensó unos instantes.

-¿Qué, ¿Quieres estar con Ron?

-¡Idiota!

-Lo siento Hermione, algún día ye querrías alejar de mi

-¡NO!- gritó ella.

-¿No?- preguntó Harry, asombrado.

Intentó zafarse, pero el Quidditch y la Snitch lo habían provisto de unos buenos reflejos así que la acorraló aún más, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro , y soltandole las muñecas, colocó los brazos a los lados a modo de barrera.

-No te voy a dejar ir- dijo Harry, seguro.

-¡Por favor Hary! ¡hasta hace dos minutos atrás querías dejar de ser mi amigo para que yo pueda estar con otros chicos que ni siquiera existen o me interesan!

-¿No te interesa ningún chico?- indagó Harry, receloso. Hermione suspiró profundamente, parecía alterada.

- Si Colin dijo eso por algo será; si Viktor dijo eso es porque, efectivamente le hablaba de ti; si Ron dijo eso es porque es otro idiota que no se da cuenta que me gustas y...

Hermione se quedó callada. Hubo un breve momento de silecio absoluto en el cual sólo se oían sus propias respiraciones.

Luego de unos instantes y tratando de no mirar a Harry, intentó pasar por debajo de su brazo.

Él la agarró delicadamente; volviendola al mismo sitio que antes.

-No te quiero dejar ir- dijo ahora él, esta vez; pausadamente-...Nunca

Y la distancia por fin se redujo...completamente.

**--THE END--**

**--------**

**Si te gusta o lo odias deja un review; me hará feliz!**

**Saludos,**

**Laura**


End file.
